


The Doctor and The Gambler

by MozartKing



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Racist Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing





	The Doctor and The Gambler

“Ezra, you know we can’t do this here” said Nathan trying to shove Ezra’s hand away under the table, “why can’t we, surely there is time for touching fingers on each other?”

Ezra knew why they couldn’t, why we couldn't hold hands. Nathan was African America and Ezra was white, they would be caught if they kissed and strung up like no tomorrow. “Can’t you both just get a room for god sacks without us looking while playing cards?” said Buck, “well, at least I am winning to things Mr. Wilmington” he put the deck down, Buck threw the cards “you shouldn’t always cheat Ezra, someone won’t take it for laughs next time” said Nathan, “on the contrary, my good man, I simply did not cheat but teach a lesson not to hog all the cards.” Nathan tried not to laugh, “now I hope you two aren’t kissin while I’m here?” said J.D. sitting, “want to talk louder for all the folks to hear that we’re lovers?” said Ezra pulling Nathan, “just sayin, you shouldn't go that close, and I mean close as in Nathan sitting on your lap” Nathan got off, “hate it when you do that J.D.” said Nathan drinking at the bar “sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.”

J.D. scooted in the seat, “you alright J.D., you seem a little tense?” said Nathan sitting, “yeah yeah, just that” “come now J.D. what has gotten on your mind since you embarrassed us?” he scooted and whispered in Nathan’s ear, “I think I’m in love” Nathan’s eyes went wide, “the boy says he’s in love” Ezra smiled “well son, who is the lucky girl you set upon?” J.D. looked and both men knew, “well, took you long enough to show some love towards that young girl” said Ezra stacking his deck, “what my odd lover is trying to say is, we’re happy for ya J.D., and you should be happy too”  
“I know, just that, I don’t know how Casey will feel when I tell her,” said a nervous J.D. “my boy, there is no shame in showing a lady a good time” Nathan smacked Ezra, “my advice J.D., show the young girl how you feel, and don’t listen to Ezra’s advice” said Nathan, glaring at Ezra.

Ezra and Nathan were in the room, “fuck” said Ezra moaning, “do you like that Ezra?” asked Nathan going in him “yes, who ever knew a man of your talent to engage in such games?” Nathan chuckled, “I always had those surgeon hands, thought you only noticed that?” Ezra slapped him, he rubbed his hands on Nathan’s strong shoulders. “Faster Nathan, have me as one of your patients please” Nathan smiled, “Ezra Nathan get your asses out, some wagon wanting trouble!” said Buck, Ezra growled and Nathan getting up.

They got downstairs, the group sat, “some wagon just pulled up, says they want this here town” said Vin walking in, “well they aren’t getting this town” said Chris.

They went outside, and men walked “can we help you?!” asked Chris in front of his men, “I believe you can, I’ve been looking at this lovely place and see what a place it would be to open up a new silver casino, but of great expense would need to tear down these here buildings and take that dusty church, not much use” said the man, “sir, this church has been here longer than you, and will be damned if it gets torn down for some scum money and greed!” said Josiah, “our good friend’s right, you don’t have a right being here to cause trouble in building a casino and taking down folks’ homes” said Chris “I thought you might have said that, BOYS!” the seven saw 5 men hold guns ready, “just wait a minute, we don’t need trouble, put your boys and guns away and leave the town before we cause a shootout !” said Nathan, the man walked to Nathan giving him a smile and J.D. holding Ezra back “now I know you’re good at building, since you come from a poor valley” the man said, Nathan gave a glare, “I don’t give a damn what ya’ll say about my blood or family, you ain’t welcome here, alright?” the man stepped back and cocked his gun, “very well, open fire gentlemen!”

The 7 started firing with people heading inside, “J.D. stop acting like a scared milkmaid and give me my gun!” said Buck with the gun being thrown to him, “Vin, get me a clear shot near the horse!” Vin shot it and the horse jumped up making the men fall off, “good idea Chris!” said Josiah shooting one man, Ezra ran up and shot one near Nathan “get down, Ezra!” said Nathan pulling him over.

They kept firing, till one was close to Vin’s head, “Vin!” said J.D. shooting “thanks J.D.” they looked around, “looks like that settles that, huh boys” said J.D. wiping his hat off, “I blame to differ my good soul” Ezra pointed and saw the leader of the former gang under a porch, “looks like this crime leader is cowardly to face 7 grown men” Josiah lifted the him up, Nathan punched him, “that’s for calling me a fucking slave” Ezra bite his lip and laughing, “go ahead, put me in shackles, string me up like your little black friend there!” Nathan walked, and Ezra going to him “I’ll have you know sir, my friend is better in every damn way you can think of, and do not ever speak to him again in that tone,” said Ezra, “they’re right, a fucking Negro is a slute when it comes to loving white folk” Ezra punched his nose, “take him to the cell”   
Vin and Buck grabbed him up, “did it feel nice with his cock going good!” Ezra got held, “just leave him brother, it isn’t worth it” said Josiah patting his back.

Ezra sat in the room, Nathan came slouched in the doorway “what were you thinking Ezra?” he looked, “I don’t know, I guess being over protective had gotten to me”

Nathan came over, and kissed him deep, “no shit, you’ve always been that way every since we had sex and worked together” Ezra took his hands, “yes, and I am thankful that charm you pulled on me, and my legs.” They moved to the bed, “I need a shower” said Nathan “and don’t come in the shower with me, remember what happened last time?”

Ezra rubbed his head, remembering falling in the tub the last time “Ezra, get out of the tub!” Ezra ignored making Nathan splash water and throwing up his arms, “why the fuck am I near you, you’re like a damn cat wanting to rub his hair on my leg”

Ezra pounced, “I can show you what a tricky cat can be, a very light cat” they kissed hungrily, Nathan grabbed him making Ezra go in the tub more, “did you tell your ma about me, about us?” Ezra stopped, he looked “why should I, you know mother would not accept us, being both men, and you being different colour” said a nervous Ezra, “you know your ma, she knows me, she will be fine with us being together” “but” he kissed him “we’ll figure it out, just don’t focus on something hard and think of something easy, alright?” Ezra nodded.

They wiped themselves off, and got in the bed “night Ezra” said Nathan, “goodnight Nathan.” Ezra kept feeling Nathan’s leg, “Nathan, you alright?” asked a worried Ezra, “I’m alright, did I wake you?”

Ezra put his arms around Nathan, “you woke me up to be worried, what has gotten you so shaken up, my love?” Nathan grabbed Ezra’s hand, “do you ever think, we’re missing something, in our lives?” Ezra cocked an eyebrow, “if missing, you mean a game or two of good old fashioned poker” nathan smacked him, Ezra laughed “I’m serious Ez, why the fuck do I even talk to you about my feelings?.”

Nathan got off the bed, “I’m sorry Nathan, just trying to lighten the mood in this drewery place” Ezra went up and kissed him, “I want to have a baby Ez” Ezra stepped back, trying to picture the image “I’m sorry, can you rewind what you just said my love?” asked a confused ezra, “you numbnuts, I’m not going to have a baby, I want to adopt a child you prick!” Ezra laid on the bed, “Oh thank god, I was about to run out and catch Chris for help,” Nathan laid back on the bed, “what do you think Ezra, do you want a family?” Ezra kissed Nathan “we can try to, they do not call us a winning couple for no reason,” said Ezra.


End file.
